


Why Fight It?

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Unrequited Lust, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Because of the chip in his head Spike is starving Willow comes up with a way to help him.





	Why Fight It?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Why Fight It?  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 495  
>  **Summary:** Because of the chip in his head Spike is starving Willow comes up with a way to help him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 18](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2472565.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/973889/973889_original.jpg)

Willow stared at him with varying degrees of sadness on her face. She knew he was a soulless thing and would drain her dry at a moment’s notice if he could. Or at least that’s what she had assumed he was there for. But that didn’t stop her from feeling sorry for him. She knew what it was like to feel that kind of despair.

She reached out and carefully patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t pity me.” Spike tried to snarl but it was a shadow of his former self.

“It’s not pity, Spike.” Willow rushed to assure him. “It’s empathy. I, too know what it’s like to lose something.”

Spike shook his head angrily. “It’s not the same thing. You can’t begin to understand what it’s like to not be able to...” He grabbed his head. “If it wasn’t for this bloody chip in my head I could show you.” He sank back down with his head in his hands. “If I can’t bite what kind of vampire am I? I might as well stake myself.”

“Don’t say that.” Willow scooted closer until their bodies were touching hip to thigh. “Maybe there’s a way you can still...” She swallowed hard. She couldn’t believe she was giving feeding tips to a vampire and especially Spike but he just seemed so sad. “Maybe if the vict.... person was willing to let you bite them?”

His head snapped up. He hadn’t thought of that. With a hungry smile on his face he turned to face her. “Would you be willing to test that theory?”

“Ummmm....” _Well, she’d walked right into that one._ “It depends.” At his raised eyebrow she continued, “I don’t want to die and...” Before he could get any ideas she quickly added, “I don’t want to be like you either.”

At any other time Spike would have ignored her ultimatum and done as he pleased but he was just so hungry. “Agreed.”

“Okay.” 

The word was barely out of Willow’s mouth when he pounced on her pushing her body back against the bed and buried his fangs deep inside of her neck in one swift movement. As her blood flowed rich and sweet into his mouth Spike felt her body tremble and tighten beneath him. _The little minx was enjoying it._ With once last lick Spike raised his head to stare into her eyes. “You okay?”

Willow’s eyes were glazed over. She had never felt this relaxed before in her life. She was so spent she could barely nod her head. _If this was what being bit was like why had she fought against it all of these years?_ “I...”

As he rolled off of her, she followed and curled against him, a wicked, teasing smile pulled at the corners of Spike’s mouth as he allowed her to snuggle against him. If he wasn’t very much mistaken and judging by the contented look on Red’s face he had found his new blood donor.


End file.
